villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Pyromania101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sheldon Cooper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Queen Misery (Talk) 03:05, September 19, 2012 Thanks No prob. You're welcome. I'm just dyin' to check out the new movie Sinister, ya know what I mean? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:35, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pyromania101. What's up? I went to see that movie Sinister, it was pretty awesome, man. & I got the nessecary info including Bagul's nicknames (Buhguul, Mr. Boogie and Eater of Children) and a new photo today added for the page. You're very much welcome, bud. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:30, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol you're welcome, bro. It was nothing. & I agreed with ya, better then just being left out in the dark. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:4o, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Trix Rabbit vs. Plankton Hmm...I stand corrected. But what reminded me of this fact was one episode (Plankton's Regular) where Plankton actually gets one customer and Mr. Krabs makes SpongeBob do all it takes to get him away from the Chum Bucket. It was revealed at the end that the "customer" was just eating the chum for a bet, and Krabs just laughed at Plankton getting miserable again. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 22:46, October 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: we're not arguing Mr. Krabs counts as a monster at times - however the category of "Short of Complete Monster" was deemed as a POV category, granted Complete Monsters is also very much POV but Complete Monsters has existed for so long deleting it would cause a major uproar in the community. POV categories often result in excessive arguments with users, exaggeration of certain villains and other negative things - also we have a great many categories as it is on this wiki and we are no longer making new ones.. if you object to this that's fine but understand a wiki can not cater to serve every single person, decisions have to be made and often they aren't very popular.. for more information read my reply on Crazy Dawg's talkpage Queen Misery (talk) 23:10, October 22, 2012 (UTC) All right. Besides, "Complete Monster" is also a TV Trope, so deleting it would be hard, plus it fittingly describes a bunch of people on this site. I'm not saying I should be catered to: I just think it was a good way to ensure that some villains who redeem themselves still crossed the MEH at some point, like Darth Vader, Mr. Burns, and of course, Mr. Krabs.Pyromania101 (talk) 23:21, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I understand, in the past we tried a similar category named "Comedic Sociopaths" for villains who would normally be considered Complete Monsters but have some redeeming qualities or were "played for laughs" but another admin objected to it.. the main issue with TV Terms on this wiki is ensuring users do not randomly add them to articles, most have the sense not to but there are others who do (due to the POV nature of many terms) Queen Misery (talk) 23:26, October 22, 2012 (UTC) It's all Greek to me. I have read the TV tropes section on the Greek Pantheon, and the Jerk Ass Gods section already but thanks for attempting the suggested reading material anyway. I stil ldon't think Zeus was spoiled in the literal term, rape, egotisim and thoughtlessness are not necessarily indicative of a spoild brat; all the other points I do agree on though but in the end I feel if you feel your hard word entiles you to act like an ass you are certainly not a good person but not spoiled. I see where you are coming from about Athena, poor poor Medusa, personally I found Aphrodite to be the most entitled self-centered whore of the pantheon, like an immortal Paris Hilton, but Athena had her petty occations too. Ares was certainly the most shamelssly malevolent of the lot though.Mesektet (talk) 08:26, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Let's continue elsewhere. I'd love to continue this debate but if we keep doing so on the Zeus page the talk section will eventually take up more space than the actual article. Send me a message on my chat page or see if you can catch me live when I am on and we can pick each-others brains about the Titans and gods. True the age of the titans was said to be the golden age of man, a part of the story most people forget, though that was a time before free-will or supposed free-will, the Fates remained in place throughout the titans time and into the gods after all, but I still say whatever benefits the Titans themselves might or did present to the mortal world Cronus himself was power/child hungry mad man. Atlas, Prometheus, Metis, Epimetheus, Rhea, Hecate all decent but Cronus, ah no. Even if you are one of the few people who still worship them like I let's call a spade a spade here. Cronus ate his kids for fear of losing power, banished his dad, lied to his mother and let his siblings rot in hell because they were less attractive Titans. Whatever the other Titans were I am not convinced Cronus was one of the good ones. But in any case my original point is try to contact me some time so we don't crowd up the Zeus page, I rarely get a chance to speak with other people about the actual Greek Pantheon and not just correct Christian misconceptions.Mesektet (talk) 08:10, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Tuff Puppy villains You wanna help me add some T.U.F.F. Puppy villains to this category page? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:38, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Don't know much aout that series.Pyromania101 (talk) 02:32, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Heroes Wiki I got a message from Queen Misery on the Heroes Wiki (also known as Protagonist Wikia), sayin' she's now takin' it over since the wiki's owner Mini-Me has left it like completely defenseless & in neglect & she needs help from all of us to commence what we now called the "Category Purge" by gettin' rid of every pi$$-poor redundant category on the Heroes Wiki just like we did here on the Villains Wiki. We also gotta reach out to every user to chip in & help out there. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:05, June 23, 2013 (UTC)